Ils sont très libres sexuellement parlant
by YaSkyOi
Summary: Echizen Ryoma reviens au japon après 5ans d'absence et va retrouver quelque personnes qu'il a connu comme Tezuka, Fuji, Atobe, Sanada, Yukimura ect.. Et c'est retrouvaille peuvent amener des surprise et des problèmes. Je sais pas si cette histoire peut-être résumer mais je l'ai accoucher des mes doigt c'est la 1ere et j'en suis assez fière ! Même avec toutes les fautes.


Disclamer : Rien dans Prince of Tennis ne m'appartient ! Même pas la famille Echizen, je ne m'en suis toujours pas remis. En contrepartie cette l'histoire là sort de ma tête.

Rated : M Prudence est mon deuxième prénom

Avertissement : Yaoi + sous entendue de relation incestueuse

Note de l'auteur (moi en l'occurrence) : Ceci est la première histoire que j'écris et que je fini (c'est pour ça que c'est un One-shot). J'ai un problème avec le temps (je passe d'un temps à l'autre sans m'en rendre compte gomen) et l'orthographe je travaille dessus mais ça peut donc vous gêner. Mais je suis fière d'avoir réussi à la pondre.

Titre : Ils sont très sexuellement parlant.

Ryoma Echizen avais passé 5 années au Etats-Unis pour participer à plusieurs tournois de tennis. Il avait maintenant 17 ans et étais de retour au Japon depuis 1 semaine et demi, il venait de finir d'emménager dans son ancienne maison au temple avec Ryoga, son frère ainé qui lui avais 19 ans. Depuis que tous les deux s'étaient retrouver ils étaient inséparables, Ryoga ne lâchant plus Ryoma et si ce dernier avais trouver cela insupportable au début il ne pouvait maintenant plus se passez de lui depuis la mort de Nanjiroh leur père. Ils se sont soutenus l'un l'autre, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre même.

Come on Ryoma ! On fait notre rentré aujourd'hui on ne peut pas être en retard. Cria Ryoga depuis la porte d'entrer.

On entendit des pas précipiter et quelques minutes plus tard Ryoma dévala les escaliers et le rejoignit. Côte à côte ils ressemblaient à des jumeaux, seul quelques détails minimes faisaient la différence entre eux comme par exemple le fait que Ryoga soit plus grand de 3 centimètres, qu'il est les yeux plus petit et plus foncé que son cadet. Très peu de personnes arrivaient à les distinguer, vraiment sans c'est petite particularité ils étaient identique. Ryoma ayant sauté deux classes à la suite du décès de leur père ne voulant pas se séparer de son seul soutien en cette périodes plus que difficile, ils leur arrivaient de se faire passer pour l'autre, en classe ou même dans la vie quotidienne.

Au bout de 10 minutes de marche passez à parler ils arrivèrent devant leur lycée. C'est un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon qu'ils entrèrent, continuant de discuter tout en cherchant le secrétariat sans porter attention au regard qu'on pouvait leur lançaient. Après avoir trouvé ils durent rester 1heure et demis à remplir de la paperasse, ils purent comparer leur emploie du temp voyant qu'ils avaient presque tout leur cours en commun ils se sourire heureux même si ils durent se séparer pour leur premières heures, enfin première si on veut en sachant qu'ils ont louper 2heures. Ayant leur salle côte à côte ils se fixèrent avant de toquer chacun à la porte de leur classe respective.

-Entrez ! Cria une femme derrière la porte.

Après avoir ouvert et avancer il regarda sa prof.

-Ryoga Echizen ? Il acquiesça. Très bien présente toi à tes camarades.

-Echizen Ryoga 19 ans, enchanter. Dit-il en regardant la porte comme s'il voulait partir.

-Hum.. Bien je suis Ito Sakura votre professeur d'anglais. Dit-elle après avoir compris qu'il n'allait rien ajouter de plus. Tu peux t'asseoir à coter de Fuji au fond de la classe. Elle lui montra on cela se trouvait et attendit qu'il aille s'installer.

Il regarda à l'endroit indiquer, reconnaissant le nom il le chercha du regard et le vit enfin, il fit un signe de tête imperceptible en signe de salut. Le cours dura 2heures quand il eut fini il rangea calmement ses affaires et sortit attendre son frère devant sa classe, celui-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à arriver.

-Yo chibisuke c'était comment ? Tu as vue des connaissances si oui ils ne t'on pas reconnue ? Personne n'a remarquer que tu étais trop petit pour être moi ? Ricana Ryoga

-Je fais presque ta taille baka aniki !

-Tout est dans le presque mon cher chibisuke.

Le lycée privilégiant les activités en clubs ils n'avaient pas cours de l'après-midi. Ils s'étaient bien entendu inscrits dans celui de tennis. Ils décidèrent avant toute chose d'aller manger sur le toit ou ils en profitèrent pour dormir un peu ayant 2h de pause avant le début de l'entrainement.

C'est 2 heures 10 plus tard qu'on put voir courir deux garçons semblables jusqu'au vestiaire ou il n'y avait bien entendu plus personne. Ils se changèrent rapidement et allèrent sur le terrain souhaitant ne pas se faire remarquer pour leur retard, par chance l'entrainement n'avais pas encore commencer, tout le monde étaient rassemblais et écoutais celui qu'ils reconnurent comme étant Tezuka Kunimitsu. Soulager et pensant se faufiler ni vue ni connu dans la foule, ils avancèrent discrètement jusqu'à ce que Ryoma tombe et que Ryoga pousse un petit cris surpris -qui sois dit en passant n'avais rien de masculin- quand son frère lui tomba dessus.

Non ils ne sont ASBOLUEMENT pas en retard, non ce ne pas leur premier jour et non ils ne sont pas DU TOUT en train de se faire remarquer à cause d'une putain de chute ! Quel drôle d'idée.. Malheureusement pour eux le bruit qu'ils ont fait en tombant ainsi que le cri pousser fit se retourner toutes les personnes présentes. Tout le monde put donc voir deux personnes, deux frère –jumeaux?- allonger l'un sur l'autre par terre et surtout.. Bouche contre bouche, ce fixant les yeux écarquiller pendant quelques longue seconde, voir même une bonne minute, avant qu'ils ne se lèvent brusquement.

-Voyons Ryoma, ça ne va pas du tout, tu aurais pu attendre qu'on soit seuls pour me sauter dessus si c'est ce que tu voulais ! Que vont-ils penser de nous maintenant ? Lança Ryoga pour reprendre contenance.

-Kiss my ass. Répond seulement notre prince du tennis en claquant l'arrière de la tête de son frère.

-Ah sacrilège ! Pourquoi mais pourquoi kami-sama m'as-tu fait si beau ? Tellement parfait que même mon frère ne peut pas s'empêcher de me tomber dans les bras.

-Shut up ! Arrête de te donner en spectacle comme ça on en a déjà assez fait.

Cette petite comédie qui avait pour but de faire oublier leur retard et détendre l'atmosphère semblais fonctionner à la perfection, toutes les personnes présente les regardais hébéter sauf quelques personnes comme Genchirou Sanada et Tezuka qui restèrent assez neutre du moins en apparence, ce dernier d'ailleurs s'approcha, les salua passa sous silence leur petites scène et leur demanda comment étais les USA, espérant que faire comme si de rien n'étais allez faire se reconcentrer les joueurs.

-Bien merci. Répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Parfais, tu me raconteras plus tard. Alors bienvenue au club de tennis du lycée Koshun. Je suis le capitaine et pour l'instant les titulaires sont Sanada Genchirou qui est le vice capitaine, Fuji Syuusuke, Keigo Atobe, Jiroh Akutagawa que vous connaissais déjà. Il y a aussi Kagi Tanaka et Raito Takase qqui sont aussi titulaires et il n'est pas encore là mais Marui Bunta en fais..

Comme si ce dernier qu'on l'appelle pour venir il apparut et sauta sur les Echizen en criant coupant ainsi Tezuka dans ses présentations.

-..parti aussi. Finit-il même si plus personnes ne l'écouter.

\- Putain vous auriez pu me prévenir que vous reveniez au Japon, bande de cons ! Vous répondiez plus au tel en plus 1 semaine, 1 SEMAINE sans nouvelle, j'ai imaginé le pire !

-Mada mada dane.

-Marui depuis quand es-tu si proche de Echizen ? Demanda Sanada.

-Depuis qu'on s'est rencontrer. Je suis parti voir Ryoma à la fin d'un de ses matchs puis on s'est rapprocher.

-Il m'a plus lâché oui !

-Oui mais il est parti donc..

-On à garder contact Fuji. Coupa Marui

-Normal, tu n'as pas arrêté d'harceler chibisuke.

Alors qu'il va répliquer vertement a Ryoga il se fit couper dans son élan par quelqu'un qui sauta sur Ryoma et avant que ce dernier ne puisse réagir la personne l'embrassant passionnément ne se souciant ni du regard des gens ni du manque de réponse de Ryoma trop choquer pour réagir.

-Ryoma-kun tu m'as tellement manqué ! S'écria Sakuno Ryuzaki dans les oreilles de ce pauvre garçon qui grimaça de dégout. Quand elle voulut l'embrassais de nouveau elle fut soudain projetée au sol par quelqu'un qui la tira de derrière elle.

-Dégage tes salle pattes de là, petite garce ! Dit une voix tranchante

Tout le monde fut choqué de voir Yukimura Seiichi alias l'enfant de dieu foudroyant cette pauvre conne de Ryuzaki une aura sombre l'entourant. Tremblant de tous ces membres mais ce sentant poussez des ailes par le retour de notre prince au japon elle répliqua

-Mais Yukimura-sempai de quel droit vous mêlez-vous de mon histoire d'amour ?! Oh, peut être que.. Non .. Vous.. Vous.. Vous.. Vous êtes amoureux !

Tout le monde pensait qu'elle se faisais trop de film et qu'elle prenait ces rêves pour la réalité quand il répond

-Oui donc pas touche.

A cette phrase prononcer doucement mais avec tellement de menace dans la voix ils étaient tous bouche bée, sauf quelques personnes comme Marui qui lui n'avais aucune réaction particulière comme si tout était normal, qu'on parlait de la pluie et du beau temps et non d'un triangle amoureux plus qu'improbable connaissant les phénomènes qu'étaient Ryoma et Seiichi.

-Oh.. Eh bien je suis désolée Yukimura-sempai tu es magnifique mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour mon Ryoma.

Se retournant vers ce dernier qui crachais ses poumons elle lui dit

-Tu vois à quel point j'ai du succès mon Ryoryo.

En entendant ce surnom débile, très con, affreux et tout le tralala tout le monde grimaça !

-Mais je ne pense qu'à toi et maintenant que tu es de retour on va enfin pouvoir vivre notre histoire !

-Histoire ? Notre histoire ? Elle a bien dit NOTRE HISTOIRE ?! Mais quelle histoire ? Et puis tu es qui en plus ?! MAIS C'EST QUI CETTE FOLLE ?! S'écria Ryoma tout juste sorti de son état léthargique en se frottant régulièrement et fortement la bouche.

-Voyons Ryoryo, mon cœur, je ne trouve pas cette blague drôle. Ensuite tu sais très bien qu'on est fait pour être ensemble, c'est indéniable, je suis la seule fille potable de ton entourage et je suis aussi la meilleure.

-Mais.. Commença Ryoma se faisant couper par la bouche de Sakuno qui se posa brutalement sur la sienne.

-Je te pardonne, oui je te pardonne si tu as eu une aventure aux USA parce que maintenant tu es de retours, tu m'es revenu. C'est la seule chose qui compte.

Yukimura qui étais déjà sur les nerfs la pris fortement par le bras et la jeta à terre se retenant de la tabassé, de la tuer même. Ryoma lui se mit a vomir pendant que son frère et Marui lui caressèrent le dos., lui apportant ainsi leur soutient.

Seiichi essayais tant bien que mal de se contenir mais il avait de plus en plus de mal, il fit des exercices sur la respiration et regardant partout sauf Ryuzaki et Ryoma. Il avaient d'ailleurs très envie de le tuer lui aussi voir même le torturer le kidnapper et le garder séquestrer.. Sakuno elle devais vraiment êtres suicidaires car elle se releva jeta un regard mauvais à Yukimura et s'approcha de Ryoma ne réalisant même pas qu'il vomissait par sa faute. La bouche en cœur elle dis :

-Oh Ryoma tu es malade. Bon Yukimura-sempai vue que ça te fait souffrir de me voir avec un autres et que Ryoma vomit je vais le ramener chez lui mais il faut vraiment que tu t'y fasses, tu n'es rien, personne pour moi. Il n'y a toujours eu et n'y auras toujours que Ryoma. Allez viens mon RyoRyo de toute façon ça nous laisseras de l'intimité !

Ryoga et Marui se placèrent devant ce dernier pour le protéger de cette folle qui ne comprenais rien à rien, elle en avait déjà assez fait.

-STOP ! Maintenant j'en ai plus qu'assez je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que je suis sur le poing de t'étriper ! J'en ai plus qu'assez tu te calme immédiatement ou même dégage de la que je n'ai plus à voir ta sale tête de rat. Et bien sûr vue que tu es trop conne pour comprendre quelque chose de simple je te préviens si tu te casse et tu ferais mieux de le faire mais toute seule. Préviens Yukimura

Il tendit une bouteille d'eau à Ryoma qui la prit sans rechigner et se nettoya la bouche et le visage avec. Tezuka, Sanada, Fuji et Atobe ont tous eut pour une raison incompréhensible un pincement au cœur, chose particulièrement désagréable, quand cette peste à embrasser notre Echizen national mais personnes ne compris pourquoi Yukimura réagissait aussi violement, ni pourquoi il réagissait tout court d'ailleurs car cela se voyais comme le nez aux milieux de la figure qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir, allez-t-il faire une connerie plus grosse que lui ? Et puis plus improbable encore était-il vraiment amoureux de cette Sakuno inconnue aux bataillons ? Si oui pourquoi lui parlais de la sorte ? Et depuis quand ? Et pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté sa chance quand Ryoma n'étais pas là ? Car pour le peu de personnes la connaissant ou qui l'on juste remarquer ce n'étais pas un secret qu'elle était à fond sur ce fameux tennisman. Voilà les questions que tout le monde se poser quand Yukimura s'approcha de Ryoma -tout le monde retient son souffle à l'attente de ce qui allez ce passais et pour les plus courageux (très peu de personnes donc car c'est Seiichi quand même) à intervenir en cas de problème- il dit :

-Putain, non mais franchement à peine revenue que tu me cause déjà des emmerdes. Je vais avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge ou sinon j'irais en prison par ta faute, baka,en plus tu commences déjà des connerie, car si tu penses que je n'ai pas remarquer ton petit tours de passe-passe avec ton frère ce matin alors je me permet de te dire que tu trompes complètement. Et n'oublions pas que tu m'as carrément ignoré toute la journée. Et car les reproche ne sont pas fini enfoirer, le comble du comble tu embrasses frère et cette petite merdeuse devant moi ? Qui en plus ce fait des films sur mes sentiment ?

Ryoga ricana à la fin de cette réplique alors que son cadet lui reculer devant l'auras meurtrière de Seiichi bien que celui-ci garda un sourire scotcher aux lèvres pendant qui déverser sa colère.

-Et toi arrête immédiatement de rire pauvre con d'incestueux !

-Ah parce que maintenant ça te gène ? Et depuis quand je te pris ? Car si je me souviens bien quand je vous rejoins pour des plans à trois ou même plus rarement avec plus de personnes ça n'as absolument pas l'air de te gêner tant que ça l'inceste. Répliqua simplement ce dernier sans aucune honte comme si c'était normal, qu'ils étais seuls -ce qui rappelons-le est carrément loin d'être le cas- d'ailleurs tout le monde présent s'étouffèrent rouge de la tête aux pieds sauf quelques personnes comme Bunta qui n'eut aucune réactions comme si il était déjà au courrant ainsi que Kunimitsu, Genchirou, Keigo et Syusuke qui eux eurent pour seule réactions un haussement de sourcil ainsi qu'un petit sourire que l'on pourrais qualifier de pervers aux lèvres, bien qu'assez dicrets. Et ne parlons pas de Ryuzaki qui elle s'était carrément évanouie.

-Je m'en contre fou si je suis là ! ça reste MON copain ! donc sinon pas touche abruti.

-Mais ça..

-LA FERME ! LA FERME ! Vous croyais êtres ou là ?! Nous sommes sur un terrain de tennis donc pas le temps pour vos conneries moi je vous le dis ! Et vous autres fermer la bouche vous allez gober des mouches et arrêter de nous regarder comme si on était des bêtes de foire ! S'énerva Ryoma une fois remis de sa terrifiante mésaventure. Bon je me présente Echizen Ryoma et voici mon frère Ryoga nous sommes de nouvelles recrues.

Personne n'osa répliquer que normalement ils étaient déjà en train de s'entrainer s'il ne se serais pas fait remarquer, ils le pensèrent tous très, très fort.. Yukimura s'avança vers lui, l'embrassa vite fais pour bien faire comprendre qu'il est chasse garder. Il est à lui et c'est tout et Ryoma le laissa faire le comprenant, il en avait vue des vertes et des pas mure alors qu'il voulait au début lui faire une bonne surprise.

-Il a raison. Je suis Yukimura Seiichi comme vous le savez et je suis l'entraineur. Reprit-il comme s'il ne c'était rien passer.

-Hum.. Bon. Rassemblement ! Dit Tezuka pour se remettre dans le bain et les quelques -rare- personnes à l'écart. Comme vous le savez pour la plupart d'entre vous la semaines prochain il y a les matchs mensuels pour désigner ce qui feront parti des titulaires. Tout le monde peut tenter sa chance en participant y compris les deux nouveaux arrivant. YUDAN SESU NI IKOU !

A la fin du speech du capitaine l'entrainement put commencer. Tout le monde laissa Ryuzaki à terre, elle se prit de balle mais personnes ne se risqua à la deplacer. Ils finirent au bout de 4 heures ou tout le monde travailla dur mais avec Yukimura toujours proche de là ou étais Echizen ou du moins ayant toujours un regard sur lui, Ryoma laissa faire et joua sans se préoccuper plus que ça du monde à c'est coter, il était dans son monde. A la fin tout le monde ce dépêchèrent de ce changer et de rentrer chez eux pour repenser à cette journée riche en surprise, chacun de leur coter pensa que cette année risquais d'êtres vraiment fabuleuse, pleine d'émotions. Ryoma et Seiichi rentrèrent ensemble et Ryoga et Bunta s'apprêtèrent à les suivre quand Atobe, Sanada, Fuji et Tezuka les empêchèrent de partir pour avoir de plus amples explications sur ce qui s'était passez.

-Bah Chibisuke et Seiichi sortent ensemble depuis persque 5 ans maintenant. A part ça il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

-Mais il n'habitait même pas dans le même continent.

-C'est très simple Fuji, Yukimura et moi nous allions les voir tous les deux mois pour passer un week-end avec eux et on passait la majorité des vacances ensemble. Expliqua Marui.

\- Mais vous étais même pas proche quand il habitait aux Japon. Remarqua Kunimitsu.

-On a parler ensembles après la final.. Et on a garder contact même si je te l'accorde Buccho on s'est rapprocher quand il a déménagé, n'étant pas dans la même équipe et tout on ne voulait pas trop parler on ne savait même pas trop quoi se dire. C'étais beaucoup plus facile quand il est parti.

-Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'inceste ? Reprit Genchirou après quelques minutes de silence ou tout le monde réfléchissais à ce qui a étais dit.

Ryoga et Bunta se regardèrent en ricanant pendant que Ryoga repondais :

-Hum.. Quelque fois êtres plusieurs. Peut être très satisfaisant et agreable.

-Vous.. Couchez ensembles ? Tous ?

-Atobe, Atobe, Atobe ne me mets pas dans le même panier que c'est pervers je te pris. En plus je suis un hétéro pure souche moi. Répliqua Marui.

Ils discutèrent encore près de 10 minutes voulant en apprendre plus sur Ryoma qui avait une place particulière dans leur cœur, même Fuji et Tezuka se renseignèrent même si eux aussi avais garder contact avec lui, lui parlant toutes les semaines mais n'étant allez le voir qu'à de rare occasions. Ils décidèrent ensuite d'allez chez les deux frères pour fêter leurs retours et de ce fait de profiter de leur retrouvaille. Ils enfermèrent Sakuno sur le terrain priant secrètement pour qu'il fasse un froid de canard et qu'ils pleuvent sans pour autant se l'avouer. Ils discutèrent de la soirée à venir espérant qu'il y en aura d'autres quand enfin ils arrivèrent, entrèrent, posèrent leurs affaires quand ils entendirent des gémissements, ils allèrent dans le salon pour retrouver Ryoma complétement nu se déhanchant sur Seiichi tout aussi nu que son petit ami. Ils restèrent tous bloquer regardant la scène leur faisant face, personnes ne songea même à partir pour leur laisser de l'intimité ni même a ne serais ce qu'a détourner le regard sauf Marui qui lui avait déjà déguerpi, fuyant la maison comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses. Ryoma les remarqua enfin mais au lieu de s'arrêter il gémit plus fort en les regardant a tour de rôle. Il accéléra la cadence et embrassa passionnément Yukimura en faisant bien attention a se que tout les autres puisse les voir, mettant fin au baiser il leur souri. Il avait cherché à les exciter et cela fonctionna parfaitement. Il les invita explicitement à les rejoindre. Ryoga se pencha vers eux commença à se déshabiller près a les rejoindre et leur dit :

-Bien qu'il soit en couples et qu'ils ont quelque fois besoin d'intimité, ils aiment qu'il y es parfois plusieurs personnes pendant leurs ébats surtout des gens qu'il connaissent puis avec cette journée Seiichi veux le partager pour bien montrer que c'est lui qui décide puis pour qu'il puisse mieux se l'approprier après.

Et c'est absolument génial car ils sont très libres sexuellement parlant.

Fin


End file.
